


【盾铁】Frozen

by Chestnuty



Category: Marval, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Frozen (2013) References, M/M, be
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnuty/pseuds/Chestnuty
Summary: 唯有爱你之人心头的一滴血方能融化这坚冰





	【盾铁】Frozen

故事开始在一个初春，那时Steve刚刚来到这个国家，他金色的头发乱得像稻草，脸上长着茂盛的大胡子，衣服上满是被划出的破洞，只有背后的画架完好无损。他背对着刚刚走出的森林，活动了一下筋骨，眯起眼睛扫视着远方。地平线之上，一座城堡吸引了他的注意力，Steve没有犹豫，径直向着那里走去。

走了两天一夜，那城堡离他越来越近了，这时Steve才发现不正常的地方。在春日的暖阳下，依山而建的城堡竟然还覆盖着一层冰雪，仿佛寒冬从未离开一般。他远远地打量着那冰雪之城，思索了许久，还是继续踏上了前进的道路。

黄昏时刻Steve终于来到了城堡脚下的城镇。用身上最后的几枚钱币换了顿晚餐，Steve坐在餐馆的火炉旁和老板娘聊了起来。

“你说那座城堡？”红发的老板娘靠在吧台上慢条斯理地擦着一只脏兮兮的杯子，火光跳跃在她的脸上，忽明忽暗，Steve分辨不出她的表情。

“看来你是外地人了。”老板娘冲他妩媚地一笑，用诱惑一般的语调说道:“那里住着我们的国王，一个受到诅咒的人，一个没有心的人。”

Steve嘴里鼓鼓囊囊塞满了吃的，他挑了挑眉，示意她继续。

“那大概是十年之前，一个女巫走进国王的宫殿，她毫发无伤地穿过卫兵的阻碍，站在国王的面前赐给他一个诅咒，夺走了他的心。在那个夜晚，冰从国王的脚下蔓延，直到整座宫殿被寒冷收入囊中。城堡里的人们纷纷逃离这个冰雪的牢笼，只留国王一个人被困在那里面，永远受着折磨。”

Steve把叉子扔在盘子上，推开凳子站了起来，一言不发地拿起靠在桌边的画架背在背后。

“你要去找他吗？”老板娘笑盈盈地问着。

“是的。”

“没有用的，”火光跳动在红发女子的眼中，Steve怀疑自己看到了怜悯与悲哀一闪而过，“我了解他，本就没有心的人怎么会得到一颗心。”

Steve没有停，也没有回头，径直走出了破旧的小餐馆，融入了血色的余晖之中。

 

 

***

城门大开着，像是在欢迎他一般，在Steve踏进去之后，便悄无声息地关上了，挡住了最后一丝落日的光芒。城外已是春意浓浓，城内却依旧是冬之神的领地，她拎着雪白的裙摆在花园里轻盈地跳跃着。Steve缩了缩脖子，踏着覆着冰的小路向着城堡走去。路两旁的草被冰封存着，依旧是生前嫩绿的色彩，被碰到后一瞬间化为无数的碎片消散在空气中。

太阳最后的光亮渐渐消失了，月亮出现在了天边，Steve踏着月光，走到了大门前，轻轻地叩动着门环。

他等了半晌，从门的另一边没有传来半点回响，Steve犹豫了一下，推开了大门。随着一阵难听的摩擦声，一座大厅出现在他的面前，月光从他的身边溜了进来，照亮了一小片地板。他认出了冰层下华丽的装饰，金丝织就的地毯静静地躺在冬之神的封印中，诉说着这里曾经的繁华。

Steve小心翼翼地走了几步；地板的冰层光滑得像镜面，他打起了十分的精神来让自己不至于摔倒。月光已经被他甩在了身后，在浓重的黑暗之中，他听到远处传来了一阵沉重的脚步声。接着一个警惕的声音响了起来。

“你是什么人？”

他能听出那声音里的疲惫，好似声音的主人从未入睡过一般。他举起了双手，努力做出一副毫无威胁的样子。

“我只是一个路人，”Steve对着黑暗说道，“我只想找个地方留宿。”

回答他的是一声冷笑。“城堡外面有的是地方，况且这里那么冷，你总不希望自己在床上被冻成冰雕吧。”

Steve举着手退了几步，重新站在了月光之下。“殿下，只是收留一个过路的旅人而已。”他苦笑着说。

脚步声又响起了，身影从黑暗中走出，Steve呼吸不由得一滞。月光为国王披上了一层薄纱，冰雪就是他的王冠，他赤着脚，却像是站在城堡的天台上接受臣民祝福的主教一般高贵。

“陌生人。”他说着便将手一挥，Steve只感到一阵风掠过他的身旁，就着月光他看到一根透明的冰刺正抵着他的喉咙。

“说明你的来意。”

“正如我之前所言，我尊敬的陛下，”Steve不动声色地向旁边移动了一下，“只是一位疲惫的旅人想要寻找一个栖身的住所罢了。”

他直直地盯着那人的眼睛；落魄的王的眼睛大得惊人，月光下的这抹棕色大概是整座宫殿唯一温暖的了，他暗暗想着。

仿佛过了一个世纪那么久，Steve感觉自己的脚趾已经因为寒冷而失去了知觉，王终于动了。他后退了一步，重新隐入黑暗之中。

“跟着。”

Steve连忙跟上，国王体贴地点亮了他们脚下的冰，一条发着幽蓝光芒的小径出现在黑暗中，Steve恍惚觉得自己像是被女巫引诱进森林的孩子一般。穿过弯弯曲曲的走廊与楼梯，王将他带到了一个房间的门口。

“进去吧。”

Steve推开了门，月光透过宽大的窗户照进整个房间，薄纱制成刺绣着王室徽章的窗帘被风吹动着，他回过头去，却发现国王已经不见了。

 

 

***

Steve就这样住了下来。国王没有赶走他，但也没有挽留他。两个人生活在偌大的城堡里，像两个鬼魂一般游荡，又互相躲避着对方。Steve没有再见过国王，他似与整座城堡融为了一体，任凭Steve怎样寻找都无计可施。每个午后，Steve都会支起他的画架，画出这座冬之神的城堡。有时他会被身后细碎的声音惊到，当他回头的时候，却总是空无一物。

事情的转机在一个夜晚。Steve被噩梦惊醒，他本想继续入睡，却像是被月光蛊惑了一般离开了温暖的床铺。房间如同他刚来的那夜一般，他恍恍惚惚地推开门，踉踉跄跄地踏过冰做的地毯，

他在露台上发现了国王。国王像是没有意识到他的到来，沉默地看着在月光下闪着银光的花园。Steve屏着呼吸放轻了脚步，来到了国王的身边，和他一起站在栏杆旁，国王看着花园，他看着国王。

月光下的露台一片寂静。Steve细细打量着国王的面庞，这是他来到这里之后第一次见到这个孤独的人。他很好看，Steve心想着，他鼻尖俏皮的弧度，他落在肩膀上的微卷的棕色长发，和那双眼睛一般美丽。他本应是这个世界上最幸福的人，如今却只能独自一人在这冰冷的城堡之中度过一个又一个漫长的夜晚，一个人看着像他一般孤独的月亮。

国王动了动，他转了转头，那双温暖的棕色眼睛望进了Steve蓝色的双眸，目光交织了一瞬，然后又转开了。

“殿下……”Steve有些惊慌地说——

“Tony。”国王打断了他，“叫我Tony，不用叫什么殿下。我不配。”他低下了头，Steve感觉自己的心像是被狠狠揪了一下。

“好，”他小心翼翼地笑了笑，“Tony。”

 

 

***

之后的很多个夜晚，Steve都会在城堡游荡，寻找孤独的王。国王渐渐开始和他说话了，黑夜与月光仿佛打开了他冰封已久的心，Steve感觉自己在一点点靠近那个孤独的灵魂。他们在月之女神的怀抱里讲述着自己的故事，像黑夜中篝火旁的人分享着唯一的光明与温暖。

Steve给国王讲述了自己多年的旅途，从最开始在军队的经历到后来在各个国家间的游历。国王靠在栏杆上，脸上含着一丝笑意听着他的故事。

“我来自一个小国家——在很远很远的地方，要走到脚上的鞋子磨坏九双才能踏上她的边境，”Steve给国王讲述着，“那里远不如这里繁华，Tony，但是我爱她，每当我进入梦乡，梦之神便会引领我前往她的身边。小时候的我很瘦弱，有很多人可以欺负我，但后来我变得强壮了——就像现在。我可以用自己的力量保护自己，也能保护别人了。我和我的好兄弟一起加入了军队，在那里我们度过了很长的一段时间，我甚至收到了国王的嘉奖，拿到了一面来自远方国家赠送的盾牌。我用自己的力量保护着她，直到一次战争中，我的兄弟Bucky阵亡了，我甚至找不到他的尸体。而等我回到家乡之后，才发现我爱的女孩儿已经离去，那像是整个世界都在我的身边猛然破碎。”

“所以你离开了。”国王说道。

“是的，我离开了，带着我的盾和一颗破碎的心。从那时起，我不知走过了多少国家，踏过了多少片土地，渡过了多少片河流，但我的心还在让我向前走，向前走，直到我来到这里，Tony。就像是你在召唤我一般。”

Tony冲他笑了笑，“我真希望是我召唤的你。”

“就是你在召唤的我。”Steve温柔地说。

“你很奇怪，一个不用剑的骑士。”

Steve笑了笑，“我想用我的力量来保护别人，而不是——而不是制造更多的鲜血。只用来守护，而不是杀戮。”

“你知道我的诅咒是怎么回事吗？”Tony岔开了话题，他没有理会Steve，自顾自地说了下去，“那是十年前了，那时的我不问世事，国家的事务全部抛给了父亲的老部下Obadiah Stane，躲在地下室进行自己的研究。直到有一天，我被外面的骚乱惊动，从地下室走了出来。城堡里一片混乱，我努力地想让卫兵们安静下来，但是毫无用处。这时我看见一个女子，她的头发红得像火焰一般，她穿过重重的人潮向我走来，像风在荆棘林中穿梭一般轻松。她来到我的面前，站在王座的下面仰望这我。

“‘哦，我的王，’她用歌唱一般的语调说着，整个大厅顿时静了下来，‘见到您是我的荣幸。’

“我想说些什么，但是我的舌头像被冻住了一般发不出声音，只能听着她继续说下去。

“‘多华丽的宫殿啊，’女巫在台阶下面慢慢踱着步，‘看这吊灯上的水晶，比冰还要纯净，还有这这黄金的烛台，是比阳光还要美丽的金色。’然后她一级级地踏上台阶，来到我的身边。

“‘瞧瞧这王冠，’她痴迷地拂过我的脸庞，指尖上滑到王冠上的那颗红宝石，凑到我的耳边低语，‘这红宝石，要有多少鲜血才能将她染得这般红艳，我的王？’

“然后她退了一步，转过身来面对着下面的大臣和卫兵。

“‘你们的王，手上沾满了无数无辜灵魂的鲜血，’她大声地宣布，‘为了惩罚他，我要拿走他的心，从此他会成为一个没有心的怪物，直到一个深爱他的人将心头的一滴血滴在他的胸口。’

“她转过头看着我妩媚地一笑，‘我们都知道那是不可能的。’

“接着，一阵风吹过，红发的女巫消失在我的面前。我还没来不及下令去寻找她的踪迹，心口便突然迸发出一阵刺痛，那痛来得快也去得快，待我反应过来时，我的胸口出现了一块蓝色的冰，我再也没有听到过心脏的跳动。”

Tony自嘲地笑了笑，拉开了衣襟；Steve看到一块圆形的浅蓝色坚冰横在他的胸口之上，莹莹的蓝光映在Tony的脸上，Steve看了看那冰，又抬起头望向了他的眼睛。Tony的视线滑开了，他整理好衣服，继续讲了下去。

“女巫消失之后，所有人像是从梦中醒来一般，吵闹与慌乱蔓延到了城堡的每一个角落。曾经急于凑到我身边的人们如今躲得远远的，我的身边第一次那样空旷。在那个夜晚，Stane带着一队卫兵来到了我的面前。他大声地斥责着我作为王的不作为，要杀了我来平息女巫的怒火。

“我站在王座旁听着他激情澎湃的演说，待他平静下来，我问他：

“‘这个国家实际的王是谁？是谁真正掌握着军队，大臣和财富？又是谁该承担这一切？’

“他咧开嘴笑了，红宝石的牙在昏暗的火光下刺痛了我的双眼。

“‘是您啊，我尊敬的殿下。’他提着剑一步步走上来，就像那时的女巫，来到了我的身旁，用只有我们两人能听到的声音说道，‘就算是我又如何？第一个错误由你而起，自然要由你而还。那些死去的人，终究都要算在你的头上，那鲜血终究都要由你来偿还。’

“他举起了剑，但那把剑直到最后也没有落下来。我用一支冰做的利剑穿过了他的胸口，他狂妄的笑永远留在了脸上。

“‘滚！’我对着下面的卫兵们怒吼着，一股冰冷的怒气从胸口开始，它涌出了我的身体，冰从我的脚下出现，卫兵们吓得四散逃脱。

“‘怪物！’他们大喊着。

“我一步步地走下台阶，冰追随着我的脚步，在它们的新家撒着欢儿地奔跑，直到那盏水晶吊灯的最后一个吊坠被冰雪亲吻。这里变成了我的天堂，我的地狱。”

Steve瞪大了眼睛，难以置信地问道：“那冰——”

“我从小便有控制冰雪的能力。”Tony苦笑道，“但没有了心，我便再也无法消除它们，没有了心，我也更难控制它们，当我伤心或者愤怒时它们便会逃脱我的掌控，化身无情的恶魔吞噬身边的每一个角落。”

Steve伸出手想要握住Tony，但他飞快地躲开了。

“别这样，”Tony对他说，“你不会喜欢碰触一块冰的。”

Steve的手停在了半空中，又悻悻地缩了回来。“别这样，Tony，”他温柔地说着，“你永远都值得更好的。”

回应他的只有Tony离开时带起的风。

 

 

***

他没有再见到Tony。深夜他伴着月光走过了城堡的每一条走廊，叩响了每一扇紧闭的房门，也没能再见到孤独的国王。日子一天天过去，待他从迷茫中反应过来时，满月已经挂在了深色的夜空上。他来到了第一次见到Tony的露台上，惊讶地发现一直寻找的人正站在楼下的花园中。

Tony一定是看到他了，Steve看着花园里的人笑盈盈地对他伸出了手，他像是被塞壬的歌声迷惑了一般翻出了栏杆。

“你会接住我吗？”他大声喊着，一种难以言说的快乐涌出了他的心脏。我一定是爱上他了，Steve想着。

Tony没有回答，他只是转动了一下手腕，华丽地翻动着手指，Steve看到月光下一道阶梯从地面升起，来到他的脚下。他又看向Tony，在那双棕色的眼睛里他第一次看到了快乐。

他迈出了第一步。冰做的台阶那样冰冷，但他只感到火焰从他的心中绽放，那温度炙烤着他的灵魂，催促着他快点，再快点。他像飞一般来到了Tony的身边，他的手指第一次触碰到了Tony的，然后将它们收入自己的掌心。

Tony的指尖很冷，他的手掌也很冷，摸上去像是冰，像是雪，但Steve虔诚地握着它们，传递着微不足道的热量。

“这个时候，有朵花就更好了。”Steve打趣道，旋即大声地笑了起来，随后，像是做梦一般，Tony也跟着笑了起来。他们的笑声撕碎了寒冷的空气，第一次为这个冬之国染上一丝生的气息。

等他们都笑够了，Tony退开了几步。

“我以为你会走。”他带着笑意说道。

“不，我不会，我尊敬的殿下，”Steve做出了一个邀请的手势，“愿意与我共舞一曲吗？”

Tony走上前去握住了他的手。“非常乐意。”

Steve揽住了他的腰，没有音乐的陪伴，只有冰冷的月光与同样冰冷的冬之神的呼吸。他带着Tony在银色的花园里一圈圈旋转，挂满冰棱的树被风吹动，清脆的碰撞声是唯一的伴奏，那透明的冰比最纯净的水晶和钻石还要耀眼，它们都是冬之神发髻上最闪亮的珍宝。脆弱的草在他们的脚下破碎，又在他们的脚下重新长出，与原来分毫不差。

“这让我想起了我的父母。”Tony轻声说道。

“你的父母？”

“是的，自从他们去世后，城堡里就再也没有舞会了。”Tony望着Steve的眼睛，蓝色的对着棕色的，温柔的对着孤独的，“我的母亲——她很爱音乐，也很爱跳舞。那时整个城堡里都回响着音乐。那也是我最快乐的时候了，Steve。她很美，有一双像你一样美丽的蓝眼睛，她也是唯一一个能让父亲笑起来的人。”

“我很抱歉，你的父母，他们——”

“他们死于一场袭击。那时我们一起出行，父母坐在第二辆车上，我坐在第三辆。在我们行到一处转弯时，第一辆车的马匹失控了，带着那辆车撞到了树上，我父母的车来不及躲避，撞到了前一辆车落下的残骸上，于是——”

Tony深吸了一口气，强迫自己继续讲下去。

“我乘坐的马车及时停了下来，我跳下马车向着父母的方向跑去，看到的却是一个有着一只铁胳膊、带着面具的男人，正把他的剑从母亲的身上拔出。那时我几乎失去了理智，等我恢复了意识，那个男人已经被封在了坚冰之中。”

“那个人——”

“他可以说已经死了。在我失去心之后，他就只能永远沉睡在那坚冰之中。”Tony垂下了目光，“他可以说是我杀的第一个人了。”

“不，Tony，不要自责。”Steve安慰着他，“已经过去了，都过去了。”

Tony没有回话，沉默继续蔓延，两个人无声地在月光下起舞。过了许久，Tony开口了。

“闭上眼睛。”

Steve乖乖地闭上了眼睛，他们的动作渐渐慢了下来，最后停了下来。他感到Tony牵着他的手，一个冰冷的东西在他的掌心渐渐生长，他能感到有什么东西刺痛了他的掌心，让他想要睁开眼睛——

“相信我，Steve。”

Tony的话打消了他的疑虑。他在黑暗之中静静伫立，在失去视力之后触觉变得更加敏感，他顺从地由着Tony举起手，然后唇上传来了冰的味道。他感到脸庞上掠过一阵微微的气流，轻柔地像是一个人的呼吸，但又转瞬即逝。

他站了好久，等睁开眼睛的时候，Tony已经离开了，他的手上是一朵冰做的玫瑰，正抵在他的唇上，之前正是玫瑰茎上的刺扎痛了他的掌心。他回忆着之前的那阵微风，思索着里面是否夹杂着Tony的气息。

 

 

***

消息在盛夏传来，一只信鸽飞入依旧寒冷的城堡，留下一封短信，诉说着将要到来的战争。相隔不远的海德拉，悄悄地将他的利爪伸向了这个美丽的国家。

Tony知道，Steve也知道，在这种群龙无首的情况下，迎接他们的只有失败和死亡。

他们之间好不容易才升温的关系在不知不觉中又冷了下来。Tony躲回了地下室，只留Steve一个人在寒冬之中徘徊。

在一个午夜，Steve在睡梦中被人唤醒了。今天是新月，月亮躲在了阴影之中，周围一片漆黑，他只能模模糊糊地分辨出床边的一团黑影。

“Tony？”Steve立刻清醒过来，掀开被子坐了起来。Tony小声地让他跟上，他按下心中的疑虑，还是跟在了那团黑影的身后。

在城堡住了那么久，Steve对这里的每一条走廊每一个楼梯的位置都铭记于心，他为了找寻Tony的踪迹在这座城堡晃荡了太久太久了。但Tony带他走了一条他完全不认识的路，随着盘旋向下的楼梯，他猛然间知道了，Tony要带他去的是地下室。

Tony曾经说过，整座城堡中，只有地下室是他一人知晓的。而如今，他却有机会去进入这个只属于Tony的秘境。他压抑着自己狂喜的心跳，跟着他来到了地底的深处。

地下室的烛火将这片永远无法见到太阳的暗室点亮。Steve叫不出那些奇奇怪怪的仪器的名字，又不敢去碰触它们，只能跟在Tony的后面。

“Dummy？Butterfinger？You？”Tony小声呼唤着什么，Steve跟着Tony的目光望向了一个小角落，然后一个呆头呆脑的小雪人冒出了脑袋。Steve惊愕地看着那团有生命的雪球迈动着圆滚滚的小腿跑过来，然后另两个小脑袋冒了出来，摇摇晃晃地靠近了他们。

“这是我创造的生命，Steve，”Tony俯下身摸了摸小雪人们的脑袋，“这是我们最后的希望了。”

“这是你的力量？”Steve难以掩饰自己内心的震惊，他感到自己的指尖都在颤抖。

“是的，”Tony忧虑地回答，“但是我害怕……一旦我创造出它们，它们便永远不会消失。Dummy他们还小，我造它们只是为了来陪伴我，但是如果我为了战争创造出那些怪物——”他的声音哽住了，像是下了很大的决心一般，“我在做女巫为什么要诅咒我的事。”

Steve退了一步。他第一次感觉自己身处一个冰封的城堡，寒意从四面八方侵入他的身体，他仿佛看到了当年战场上海德拉军队里那些被凭空制造出的怪物。

“你造出了它们，只是因为你的孤独。”他用一种自己都无法想象的残忍说道，“你明知道他们的危险——”

“他们不危险！”Tony冲着他吼道，“你根本不理解，你没有被关在一个城堡里整整十年，只有你一个人！”

“那你也没有见过身边的战友被创造出的魔鬼撕碎的场面！我和海德拉的军队战斗过，它们和那些巫师造出的生物没有什么区别，它们只会不分敌我残忍地杀死每一个还在呼吸的生命！”Steve吼了回去，他看到Tony瑟缩了一下，一阵悔恨突然笼罩了他的心。三个小雪人像是感受到了威胁，挤在一起挡在了Tony的面前。

“你不相信我吗？”Tony冷静下来，问了他最后一遍。

Steve低下了头，他的内心还在激烈地交战着，战场上的怪物与浑身是血倒在他怀里的Tony的画面不断撕扯着他的神经。

他的余光瞥到了什么，Steve抬起了头看向Tony的身后。“那是什么？”他突兀地问道。

Tony愣了愣，很快意识到了Steve在说什么。他回过头快速地看了一下，又飞快地转了回来。“那个凶手。”

Steve没有理会Tony，走近了那被一张黑布覆盖着的事物。他慢慢拉下了那块布料，浓重的黑色堆叠在他的脚边，烛光在冰面上跳跃了几下，又轻巧地滑开。

他的呼吸几乎要停止了。再昏暗的光线也无法使他认错这个人，Steve喃喃自语的声响在这个狭小的地方如同一个响雷。

“Bucky。”

Tony踉跄着后退了一步，狠狠地撞到了桌子的边缘。他惊愕地看着怒火一点点染上Steve的脸庞，听到他饱含怒意的低吼。

“Tony！”

Steve痛苦地闭上眼睛，再睁开时里面的温柔已经荡然无存。

“你杀了他，Tony，你甚至没有给他一个解释的机会！他本来可以活下去，只要你肯让他说出真相——”

“他杀了我母亲！”Tony感到一种莫名的平静盘旋在他的胸口。

“Bucky是我的兄弟，他绝不会干出那种事！你知道海德拉的手段，他只是个受害者！我本应该想到的，他没有死，他只是被掳走了，我——”

“他杀了我的母亲。”Tony冷冷地说道，“我不想再解释什么，现在，滚。”

Steve冲到了Tony的面前揪起了他的领子，但下一秒他便被迫向后退去。尖利的冰棱从Tony的脚下生出，隔在他们之间。

“滚出去。”Tony眼中最后一丝温暖消失了，曾经温暖的棕色眼眸中如今只有冬日的寒风，“如果你认为我的母亲不值得这一切的话。”

Steve最后看了一眼冰棱之中的Tony，扔下了最后一句话。

“他们说的对，你没有心，又怎么会去爱。”

烛火摇曳着，一点点暗淡下去，最终熄灭了。Tony一动不动地站在原地，只有三个小雪人，身上满是跨过冰棱时划出的伤口，用冰冷的身体为他带来温暖。

 

 

***

三天后的黎明，城堡的城门再次打开了。晨星还未退去，天边仍是深蓝一片，人们大多仍在梦乡，只有零零星星的几条野狗在街上游荡。

孤独的国王第一次从城堡中走了出来。他凌乱的棕发被彻底梳开，整整齐齐地束在脑后。他穿着加冕时的装束，一顶冰做的皇冠躺在他的发上，淡蓝色的坚冰比最昂贵的蓝宝石还要美丽。他静静地穿过街道，一朵朵冰花在他的脚下绽开。

他慢慢走到了城镇的边缘，太阳还未升起，地平线却已经染上了淡淡的红。他意识到这是诅咒之后他第一次见到阳光。在漫长的十年中，他像一只吸血鬼一般躲在城堡的最深处，拉紧每一条窗帘，关紧每一扇窗户，像躲避死神一样躲避着太阳。

一阵响动从前方传来，国王抬起眼睛，太阳升起的方向有一个人骑着一匹马向他奔来，他闭上眼睛，再睁开时那人已经停在了他的面前。

他有千万句话想说，但那些话只是在舌头上打了滚，就欢快地跳走了，消失在了夏日的空气中。我没有心，他想，那这感情又是从何而来？

马上的人已经变了副模样。他凌乱的金发打理整齐了，满脸的胡子也被刮干净，背上是一面圆形的盾，像是太阳神的化身来到人间。他翻身下马，单膝跪在国王的面前。

“殿下，您的军队在等着您。”Steve将手按在心口之上，他能感到心脏一下下地跳动着，告诉他自己还活着。那阵激情的温暖又回来了，Steve恍惚间明白了什么。

在更久的未来，在关于这场战争的传说中，无心的王骑上冰铸成马，和太阳神的使者一起带领着军队杀入敌军。太阳神的使者拥有一面牢不可破的盾牌，无心王的手上是冰做的利剑，冬之神的子民化身成为冰雪的巨人听从着他的指挥斩杀地狱的恶魔。他们从太阳初升战斗至夕阳西下，直到一支利箭穿透了金发使者胸膛。

他前一秒还在冲着Tony笑，下一秒夕阳一样艳红的鲜血飞溅出来，他跌下马时甚至脸上还挂着笑容。

Tony慌忙跳下坐骑向他跑去。他跌跌撞撞地跑到Steve的身边，将浑身是血的他拥入自己的怀中。我一定是哭了，Tony想，看我的眼泪，它们落下的时候为什么都凝成了冰，为什么我不能让他暖起来，为什么我不能让他的伤口愈合，让流出的血回到他的身体。

Steve还在笑着，他感到生命在渐渐地流逝，死神带着镰刀踏着夕阳的余晖越来越近。

“我第一次来到这里时，天边也是这样的夕阳。”他气息微弱地说，“Tony Stark，你有心，你一直有，女巫拿不走它，它就在你的灵魂里。她错了，我们都错了。”

他用尽最后一丝力气抬起头，吻上国王冰冷的唇，沾满鲜血的手按到了国王胸口的坚冰之上。

Steve感到眼皮越来越沉重，他还有很多事情没有告诉Tony。他知道Tony是谁，Tony的父亲制造了他的盾牌，而他却连恩人的儿子都保护不了。这些故事，最终还是淹没在了漫漫的时间长河之中。

我的王，我们现在一样了。

Tony感到胸口有什么东西碎掉了，但他不想去看不想去承认，他还在吻着他的爱人已经冰冷的唇，流出的眼泪不再化作冰，顺着他的下巴滴落在草地上。他听不到身旁将士们胜利的狂呼，他只听到了自己心脏的跳动，为所爱之人的离去奏出一曲悲歌。

在泪珠落下的地方，躺着一支冰做的玫瑰。花朵有些损坏了，冰做的花瓣被磕出了几个缺口，锋利的刺化为了满地冰碴，一滴血落在泛着蓝的花瓣上，为她染上一丝暖意，又带着死亡的酷寒。

冬天走了。

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：
> 
> 这是一篇被好几部迪宝的动画电影催生出的文章。第一次尝试这种风格，但不得不说在bgm的支持下竟然还不是那么差劲。
> 
> 如果你熟悉的话，可以在里面看出美女与野兽、Frozen、Tangled、睡美人还有Frozen的原作冰雪皇后的影子。这一切都关于爱，关于拯救，关于奉献。死亡不是结束，而是新的开始。
> 
> 因为作者懒（而且没人缘且穷）所以没有封面。之前设想的封面就用文字说一下大家自行想象吧。
> 
> “靠在一颗冰封的心上的冰做的玫瑰。花朵有些损坏了，冰做的花瓣被磕出了几个缺口，锋利的刺化为了满地冰碴，一滴血落在泛着蓝的花瓣上，为她染上一丝暖意，又带着死亡的酷寒。”


End file.
